What's Bleach?
by Yorukifon
Summary: Might be HitsugayaxOC. A girl meets a certain white-haired boy and recognizes him from the show Bleach. What will be his reaction? DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**-cough- well, I got this idea of a story in a dream. It was pretty interesting. I wrote it down and stuff cuz I didn't want to forget about it. Then I formed it into a story and let my friends at school read it. They told me to continue…and now I'm writing the 4****th**** chapter. Hope you enjoy and … sorry if it's short? Can't think of another title…so yeah.**

_**What's…Bleach?:**_** Chapter 1**

Your/my [w/e really name is Akina Matsuya. Occupation? Middle school student...well..used to. smiles sweetly How's my life? pretty interesting when THAT happened.

In class...

"Class, I'd like you to meet your new student, Hitsugaya Toshiro." the teacher stated. My eyes widened from the name of the character in Bleach. I shot a glance towards Queenie, but she had a blank face. He sat far from me. Later, when period was towards the end, the teacher asked Hitsugaya-san what his next class was. And guess what. It was the same as mine. She (the teacher) asked the people who had language arts next to raise their hands. Then if they wanted to escort Hitsugaya-san. All hands went down. Well, except me. I was still raising my hand.

_'Ehehe..._' I thought. Well, might as well. Now that I was escorting him, I got a close look at him. He had spiky white hair and teal eyes. He was also pretty short compared to everyone else. He was about...4'4. I decided I was going to talk to him during nutrition. Language arts class went by pretty fast.  
"Oi, mind if I just come with you to your locker? I don't have anything else to do." he stated nonchalantly.  
"I don't mind." I replied. Then we walked to my locker and I finished all that stuff. When we walked back... 

Hitsugaya-san was staring into nothing. I waved my hand in front of his face. No reaction. I knocked my hand on his head. Annoyed/pissed off reaction. Finally, I said, "Jyuu-bantai taicho(10th squad captain) Hitsugaya Toshiro-san?" completely shocked reaction.  
"How...?" he started.

"Well, apparently there's a show called Bleach and you're a character in it. So I know some stuff about shinigami." I explained.  
"Sou..ka. [I see." He muttered.  
The day went by very fast after that conversation. Now, onto the end of the school day.

"C'mon, let's go find Mandy and walk home!" he just looked at me like I was a weirdo. [Which I admit, I was. at TIMES.

"You don't have a place to stay, right?" I asked. Later I found Mandy and now we were walking home. "So. How's life as a shinigami?" Mandy asked. Shocked reaction. Gosh, he needs to get used to that. I thought.

"She watches Bleach too. But not as much as me." He didn't exactly relax when I told him that.

"How many other people watch Bleach?" he inquired. "We don't know exactly, but only a few do." both I and Mandy replied. Just then the doorbell rang. I opened the door to reveal a woman with strawberry-blonde hair and...-ahem- huge feminine parts. ( . ) "Matsumoto Rangiku, jyuu-bantai fuku-taicho, I presume?" I said with a slight smirk.

"Ehh? Taicho, how does she know?" she asked Hitsugaya.

"Apparently, there's a show called Bleach and it's about shinigami and we're characters in it." Hitsugaya explained, in my words. "Oh yeah, and Hitsugaya-san here is ranked 1st as the most famous Bleach character." I added.

"Ooo, Taicho! We're in a show! And not only that, you're the most famous character!" Matsumoto exclaimed. Insert several squeals too. She also took a closer look at us. Mandy had dark brown hair with blonde tips and it was tied into a ponytail. She also had glasses. Then she looked at me.  
**(A/N:Not putting a description of my looks because 1)I'm ugly and I don't want my OC to be ugly and 2) the people reading this probably wouldn't want to know how I look like)** I had dark brown hair that would usually be considered black with violet tips. I also had deep violet eyes. Everyone said that they were unusual and peculiar. Matsumoto quirked her eyebrow when she saw my eyes.

"Taicho? They both have--" she started.  
"I know. They both have large amounts of reiatsu(spirit pressure/energy)." Me and Mandy glanced at each other.

"Does that mean..." I started.  
"That we can be shinigamis!?" Mandy continued.  
"Hey, but wait a minute, wouldn't we need to be dead?"  
Hitsugaya sighed. (Quote//Everytime you sigh, you shrink a little.//:Unquote LOL) He said, "True, but we're going to tell you how we're going to deal with that LATER. You're going to have a day to decide whether you are truly willing to become shinigamis."

"Ok, here are your rooms." I stated pointing at two doors. On both it had a sign that said, 'Guest Room. Please feel welcome.'

"Wow, so polite! Ne, Taicho?" Matsumoto asked? Then she looked for her taicho only to see a door...slammed right in front of her face. "Fine, be that way!" she yelled at the door. Then she entered her room with a huff.  
Meanwhile with you and Mandy...  
"Well? Do you think we should be shinigamis?" "Of course!" Mandy replied. "But why? We have to have a reason, right? I mean what if they do a test thingy and ask why?" I asked, panicking.

"That's easy! We become shinigamis 'cause we wanna!" Mandy exclaimed, answering my question. Sorta... I kept silent as a huge sweatdrop slid down the back of my head. **(A/N:You know what I mean right?)** "I think...I would become a shinigami because I want to know how it is..." I started.

"And...IT WOULD BE **TOTALLY** COOL IF WE HAD OUR OWN ZANPAKTOUS AND BE ABLE TO DO KIDOU!" I finished, all giddy. "Exactly!" Mandy pointed out.  
"Also, when my zanpaktou's spirit comes to talk to me, I wonder what abilities she/he would have!" I exclaimed, in my eyes shone eagerness.  
"Well might as well go to sleep now." Mandy said, yawning.  
"Yup" I said and went into my room, quietly getting into bed as Mandy did the same in her room. **(A/N: Woot for no homeworks!!! )**

The next day...  
You woke up when a bright ray of sunshine hit your face. It was Saturday. You looked at the clock and it read 7:30 and a little AM sign in the corner.  
I sweatdropped. Even though it was the weekend, I still woke up earlier than others would. Most of my friends would wake up at 9:00 AM. I walked around, wondering if anyone else was up.

While I looked, I found something, or rather, someone. Then that one person turned around and it was... 

•Owari• chapter one. [owari means end

**Hope ya liked it and please review? By the way…I'm only like, 11 years old, so…don't blame me if this sucks? T-T -puppy eyes-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ehm, this is going to be…….freakishly SHORT!!! Just warning you there. Gomenasai for it being ever so short. Demo, I promise you that chapter 3 will definitely be longer. I hope…anyway…oh yeah I forgot about this, though it's pretty obvious… **

**Disclaimer-I don't own Bleach. Only Akina. I don't own the other OC's really…they're like, my friends in …story character form-ish. O.o And I don't own Big Bird/Sesame Street.**

_**What's Bleach?**_**: Chapter 2**

-Recap-

You (Akina) were talking with Mandy about why you guys wanted to become shinigami after meeting Toshiro Hitsugaya. After that, you guys went to sleep. Later, you woke up and now you were walking around the house looking for anyone else up. At 7:30 AM –rolls eyes-

While I looked, I found something, or rather, someone. Then that one person turned around and it was………………………………._Big Bird_ singing along with Sesame Street. Yeah, right. Okay, this is the **real** person that was there. It was Mandy eating chips in front of the television set. I looked at the TV and guess what show was on. Bleach. **(A/N: Yeah, I know, Bleach doesn't come on until LATE nighttime.) **

I hurried to Hitsugaya's and Matsumoto's rooms. I guessed that only Matsumoto would want to watch Bleach. So, I knocked on her door softly and then…" Matsumoto!!! Your guys' show Bleach is on! Come in the living room if ya wanna watch!" I yelled at the door. Then I hurried back to where Mandy was. I heard a thud and then the door being slammed open. After that, some shuffling and Matsumoto was there. Then I heard another door open calmly and Hitsugaya came in. It looked like he didn't care, though in truth, he was eager to see the show.

**-Bleach Episode 14x- (the episode where Orihime was captured- can't remember exactly which) **

"Watch! See, this is gonna be proof for why Orihime was in Hueco Muendo!" I exclaimed, ready for any negative comments towards Orihime.

**-shows Ulquirra(sp?) and their conversation- **

"Hah! See? Then Soul Society had to break off their ties with this situation!" I exclaimed.

"Soul Society owes an apology to Orihime!" Mandy yelled.

Matsumoto's mouth was agape. Hitsugaya's eyes were widened from shock.

"Is it ok if we make a report about this to the soutaicho?" Hitsugaya asked, with his cell phone ready to make a report.

"Hai." Both me and Mandy said in unison.

"Arigato(thank you) Akina! If you hadn't yelled, then we wouldn't know this and wouldn't be able to apologize to Orihime-chan!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

"Your welcome! But it was thanks to Mandy also! I mean, if she wasn't there eating chips in front of the TV-sweat drop-, then I wouldn't have done that! I exclaimed.

"Arigato, both of you!" Matsumoto thanked, giving us death hugs. Just then, Hitsugaya came back down the stairs.

"Ah! Taicho, done with the report?" Matsumoto inquired.

"Hai, demo(but) I think you should let go of Matsuya(you) and Kurai(Mandy). They're turning blue." He pointed out with a sweat drop.

"Hm?" she looked down at our blue faces. "Ah! Gomen, gomen(sorry)" she said, letting go of us.

"What's your decision about becoming shinigamis?" inquired Hitsugaya.

"We both say yes." Mandy answered.

"Well, now we're going to go to Soul Society and you two will attend the Shinigami Academy." Matsumoto said with a hint of excitement.

"Now, we're going to—" Hitsugaya started.

"Use spirit exchangers to go to Soul Society?" Akina interrupted and asked as well, now realizing what they were going to do.

"H-hai…" Hitsugaya agreed, trying to calm down his anger at you interrupting him.

"Let's go!" Mandy yelled. We jumped into the portal to Soul Society.

**FF********End of Shinigami Academy times **

Akina graduated the academy in 3 years instead of the usual 6 years. Though that happened, Akina wasn't a tensai (genius). Mandy graduated a week after her.

"Hm…interesting…" Hitsugaya muttered. He was looking at Akina's and Mandy's report cards. Akina had A- in swordsmanship, A in Demon Arts, A in hand to hand combat, and A in Shunpo/speed. Mandy had A in swordsmanship, A in Demon Arts, A in hand to hand combat, and A- in Shunpo/speed.

_The next day…_

You and Mandy were waiting in line. For what? Well, for the squads' taichos and fukutaichos to recruit you into their squads.

"Uh oh…" Mandy muttered, whimpering just the slightest bit.

"Nani(what)?" You asked. Then you saw. "Freaky-face taicho and fox-face taicho are coming this way! You whispered harshly. You were biting your lower lip in fear while Mandy was clenching and unclenching her fists. Suddenly, we were both pulled backwards into a death hug. Mandy recognized the body mass around us.

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho?" she asked.

"From the things that you were doing when you saw Kurotsuchi(clown/freaky-face) taicho and Ichimaru(fox-face) taicho, I assumed you didn't want to be in their squads, so I decided to save you!" Matsumoto exclaimed, proud of her assumption.

"Wow Matsumoto, it's fun to use your brain sometimes, huh?" inquired Hitsugaya. Boy, did he regret saying that. He was being suffocated by Matsumoto's huge…deadly…things. His face was turning blue, too! Later, Matsumoto let go. Hitsugaya cleared his throat.

"So…would you like to join Jyuu-bantai(10th division)?"

"Hai!" me and Mandy accepted in unison.

:•.Owari.•: Chapter 2.


End file.
